


The Bucky Barnes Guide On What To Do When Your Best Friend Suddenly Turns Hot

by Sushimao



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimao/pseuds/Sushimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule one: Do not fuck him. Bucky broke that rule in less than a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucky Barnes Guide On What To Do When Your Best Friend Suddenly Turns Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot shorter, something just above 1k words. I'm not sure what happened. In which I haven't written fanfic in six years and we don't talk about those ones.
> 
> -Did a bit of editing, fixed some missing words/typos and changed a few lines at the end.

The thing about Steve aside from his asthma and the fact that he was 90 lbs soaking wet, was that he was Bucky’s best friend. Steve and Bucky had known each other since they were six and five, respectively, and there wasn’t a thing Bucky didn’t know about Steve. They did everything together, videogames, puberty, sharing sex lives (though that was mostly on Bucky’s part), and having a sexual orientation crisis. They got through the bad days and the good ones and Bucky had half expected to marry Steve just because they were so dependent on each other at times.

So, while Bucky picked up girls, boys, and anyone in between and Steve stayed with boys, they never really felt the need to be together. They both just assumed the other would be there no matter what boyfriend or girlfriend came along. Yes, there were heartbreaks and late night whispered comforts in each other’s arms, but there was a line. A line both were afraid to cross, because what if? What if the heartbreak came, but this time they didn’t get to have each other’s comfort? What if they got into a fight so bad they started to drift away and Steve left and Bucky was left alone and cold in his bed? It wasn’t something they were willing to risk, so while the two were close, they never got too close.

Steve’s high school graduation changed a lot of things. He got accepted to a lot of good universities, his grades above average and his art even better. Hell, even Yale wanted him, but in the end he settled for Virginia Commonwealth University, somewhere he knew Bucky would be accepted into. That summer was spent helping Bucky get over his lazy habits about homework and Steve tutoring him in his worst subjects, because he needed Bucky to be able to follow him.

“Y’know I could just move there anyways without getting in, right?” Bucky had said, but Steve was stubborn, claiming that they were both going to be successful in life together or not at all. And Steve really didn’t want to end up living in a box downtown because Bucky couldn’t get into college. Bucky just sighed and grumbled, but accepted his fate, realizing how much he didn’t deserve this punk kid who was too dumb to give up on him.

Then, in the next moment, Steve was gone and Bucky was left in Brooklyn. There were phone calls and skype calls, but Bucky never really saw Steve. Damn his poor college laptop that had a broken webcam. Bucky had really missed his stupid face even with Steve’s deep voice wishing him a ‘good night, Buck’ every night.

Bucky got through high school with just enough good grades to apply and get accepted to VCU, his major still undecided. He’d always like pulling machines apart, an old broken tele or a junk car part, so maybe something along that line. That didn’t matter at the moment, he was here. At VCU. With _Steve_.

6B, that was the dorm room Bucky and Steve were going to share together. God, he was so excited, he hadn’t seen Steve in nearly a year. Punk didn’t come back for the summer or for any holidays and frankly, phone calls and emails were not enough to make up for how much Bucky missed Steve.

4, 5, 6! He grinned, fishing out his key. Before he could put said key into the lock, however, the door swung open and Bucky was face to face with…well, a really solid chest. He froze for half a second, then his gaze turned southward and there was biceps and abs and muscles and tight jeans and, oh god. He must be at the wrong door, because there was no way Steve had gotten a hot boyfriend without telling Bucky about it.

“Oh.” And that was Steve’s startled voice. _Above him_. Bucky looked up and that was Steve’s _face_. Also, above him.

“What the fuck.”

They stared at each for a minute, then, “Do you wanna come in?”

* * *

The room was clean. Spartan. White walls and not a dot on it. That didn’t matter, Bucky had planned to trash the place up with posters and rotten pizza boxes anyways.

“So. Um. Yeah, this is our room.” Right, Steve. Bucky finally turned his eyes to the blond in front of him and nodded.

“It’s…nice.” Bucky nodded again, not sure if he was talking about Steve or the room. And really, he should stop nodding like an idiot.

Silence fell again and Bucky counted the seconds before Steve broke, “Have you eaten lunch, yet? Do you want a sandwich or something?” Bucky smirked, same old Steve, who liked silence well enough, but couldn’t stand awkward ones.

“I could use a sandwich.” Maybe a Bucky sandwich, between Steve and a bed. He used to have more control over his thoughts, but his brain was just a little broken right now.

“Right. Okay.” Steve shuffled over to the fridge while Bucky stayed and watched. His ass was…nice. His hands were a lot bigger now, but still gentle and dexterous. Steve was taller than him, not by too much, but enough that it left Bucky feeling like he was the small one. And just, all the muscles. His muscle’s got muscles. Bucky still couldn’t wrap around his head how little Steve turned into some kind of buff bodybuilder. Also, he should probably stop staring at his best friend’s ass right about now.

The sandwich held out in front of him was perfect, his favorites put into it. Bucky was reminded of how _Steve_ that was, cause despite the fact that Steve absolutely hated bologna, he bought it because he knew Bucky was coming.

“Thanks.” He muttered, voice cracking a little and god, he missed Steve so fucking much. Steve watched as he ate the sandwich, Bucky refused to look back, instead opting to stare down at the floor.

“You got a lotta stuff to bring up?” Steve asked just as Bucky swallowed the last bite of his sandwich.

“Nah, just clothes, my computer and some posters. Which this room desperately needs.” Steve huffed at his quip, rolling his eyes with a fond smile.

After all of Bucky’s boxes were put into their room, Steve sat down on his bed with a sigh. “Just…spit it out already, Buck.”

And that was his cue, “Did you take steroids or something? Cause I gotta tell ya, Steve, that’s not good for you.”

“No. I just…I got a growth spurt?” Steve confused eyebrows furrowing would be adorable if he wasn’t currently 200 lbs of muscle. Who was he kidding, Bucky still thought it was adorable.

“A growth spurt. At 18. Jesus, Rogers.” Steve only shrugged, making Bucky a bit distracted by the broad shoulders.

“I got dragged by some friends to the gym and well…” Steve continued, “I had nothing else to do, you weren’t here.”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault?” Bucky snorted and Steve gave him a look that clearly says ‘everything that happens is your fault, we went over this already.’ Maybe not exactly those words, but it was really judging look. “You’re a punk.”

“Jerk.” Steve grinned and they were okay. They were here and together and still best friends and everything was okay.

* * *

Nothing was okay, because even if Bucky forced himself to believe so, his best friend was still hot as hell. It wasn’t that he was suddenly attracted to Steve, Bucky’s been attracted to Steve since puberty, it was just that Steve was still the same. He still slept curled up, trying to provide more heat for himself. He still bantered and joked with Bucky. He still cleaned up after Bucky because Bucky was a mess and Steve liked everything cleaned. Then there were the small changes that was slowly ripping Bucky apart inside. Like the way Steve’s hands were bigger than his and when Steve gave him a friendly pat, it was warm instead of the coldness he was so used to. It was the way Steve filled up more space now, it was the way Bucky couldn’t pull him into a hug and put his arms all the way around Steve.

It was the way Steve could now curl around _Bucky_ and not the other way around.

Aside from that, nothing had changed. It’s been two days and Bucky’s gotten a tour of campus and the best restaurants around from Steve. Two days and Bucky felt like he really needed to get laid before he jumped Steve. There were rules, dammit. Rules that stated that Bucky are not to, under any circumstances, fuck Steve.

Steve wasn’t making it easy with his bright smiles and touches and did they really get that touchy with each other all the damn time?

Day three, Steve invited him to lunch with a few of his college friends. That was how Bucky met Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark. That was the day Bucky realized he needed to make a rule about staring at Steve’s ass in public because Natasha was smirking and Clint was giggling at him.

Turns out, Thor and Sam were the ones who dragged Steve out to the gym and got him fit. Bucky still suspected they fed Steve something, but he wasn’t about to voice his opinion to Thor, who looked like he could snap Bucky in half. Sam was Steve’s former roommate, who got kicked out after Bucky declared he was moving in with Steve. Bruce and Tony were the science nerds who stayed up all night doing experiments or some shit Bucky didn’t understand.

Natasha looked like she knew four ways to kill someone with a Styrofoam starbucks cup. Bucky liked her, unfortunately she was also dating Clint, who kept signing lewd suggestions about him and Steve to her. Bucky wasn’t about to tell Clint he knew sign language just yet, because the face he’d make when he realized how much of that Bucky understood later was going to be priceless.

All in all, Bucky determined that he like Steve’s group of friends, even if they were an odd bunch. The day ended without much fuss and they all went back home in a happy mood.

When Bucky’s in a good mood, he also gets a little bit horny. He really shouldn’t be doing this in his bed with Steve right there across the room, but it was too late to head to the showers and his hand was already down there and, “Sss…” He bit his lip before Steve’s name could slip out and ruin everything. It didn’t stop him from imagining all the things he wanted to do with Steve, though. Steve’s huge biceps wrapped around him, Steve’s deep voice groaning next to his ear. Just Steve, Steve, Steve.

Bucky’s breathing got heavier and he thought he heard a shuffle from across the room, but he was too concerned with getting more friction with his hand on dick to think about what that meant. Steve could hold him up against the wall and just fuck into him now. God, Steve could do a lot of things that included manhandling Bucky like he weighed nothing.

“Bucky…” And yeah, Steve’s voice would sound just like that, wrecked and breathless as he fucked Bucky into a mattress. Bucky made the mistake of opening his eyes, because Steve’s blue ones were staring right back at him. Even in the dark, he could see how red Steve’s face was, flushed and mouth opened to match Bucky’s own panting breaths. The sight of Steve looking like that and memory of the deep voice sounding so…so… Bucky came with a shut off groan, eyes shutting close and hoping to god he had just hallucinated everything.

He was so fucked.

* * *

They don’t talk about it, and why would they? It wasn’t something that hadn’t happened before, though it was the first time Bucky’s heard Steve mutter his name. They didn’t talk about it because jerking off in each other’s presence was something they did a lot back in high school. They didn’t talk because Bucky refused to make things awkward between them, even if Steve would turn his puppy face at him like he was begging Bucky to say something about that night. That was a rule Bucky wasn’t going to break.

* * *

Everything fell apart at day six.

Bucky was reminded of how stubborn and pushy Steve could be sometimes. It started with a, “We need to talk, Bucky.” And then Bucky had sat down on his bed and Steve had sat down on his.

“This isn’t working.” The fear gripped Bucky when Steve stated that, but he held on and took a deep breath. God, Steve was kicking him out because Bucky couldn’t control his fucking dick.

“I…” Bucky swallowed, he didn’t want to move out, but if it was making Steve uncomfortable then he’d been a better man and go through with it. “I’m sorry. I can…leave or something. You don’t…you don’t have to deal with me.”

“What? No. Bucky, I don’t want you to leave.” Wasn’t that such a relief? This meant that Steve was probably going to set some rules. Bucky was going to miss their small touches, but he could deal if that meant he still got to stay with Steve.

“Rules then? I can keep my distance.”

“No. I don’t want distance. There never was distance between us and that ain’t changing.” Steve stated stubbornly.

“Then what?” Bucky shot back a bit desperately, wanting Steve to get out with it already.

“This isn’t working.” Steve repeated and before Bucky could say he knew, Steve continued talking, “Because I want more than I should and I get that you don’t like long term partners but I just need you to know cause I can’t keep this in anymore and we were drifting apart and I can’t have that and I need you, okay.”

Bucky was a little impressed by how fast those words came out with one breath, “Steve-“

“I get if you don’t want anything to do with me, but I promised I won’t do anything that’ll make you feel uncomfortable. Nothing has to change between us, but I kind of don’t know how to function without you. The only reason I went to the gym all the time was because it was something that could distract me. Art didn’t distract me cause all I always wanted to draw was your stupid face. I know there was that whole unsaid line between us, but I’m going to ask you if you’d like to go out with me. I’m tired of being scared of you leaving me, cause I’m pretty sure you’re gonna anyways after this, so why not?” Steve took a deep breath and it took Bucky a while to respond because they were _idiots_ , both of them.

“My face isn’t stupid.” That wasn’t supposed to come out, Bucky had a more elegant line than that.

“ _Bucky_.”

“Don’t ‘Bucky’ me, Rogers. You’re an idiot.” Steve’s face fell and that just wouldn’t do. “Actually, I’m an idiot too, but that’s ‘sides the point. The point is, you’re my best friend and I had all these rules I made up so I don’t end up falling in love with you, but it happened anyways. And yeah, there was that line but I think it’s about time to break it. So yes, Steve Rogers. I would like to go out with your stupid face.”

Steve’s face beaming at him shouldn’t be making his heart tighten like that and god, he really did love this idiot.

“ _Bucky_.” Really, Bucky had already told Steve not to do that, but he’d forgive him this time because it had a wondrous tone instead of an exasperated one.

“Get over here and kiss me.” Steve didn’t hesitate to launch himself at Bucky and there was lips and tongues and yeah, it wasn’t working, but now it is. Bucky didn’t waste a second to see if that ass felt as nice as it looked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, dunno if I might write more silly things like this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Bucky Barnes Guide On What To Do When Your Best Friend Suddenly Turns Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889905) by [Belayday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/pseuds/Belayday), [Sushimao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimao/pseuds/Sushimao)




End file.
